memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shamutto
Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Morder 23:32, 2 June 2008 (UTC) PX on images Please note that on unnamed person pages, the "150px" size is required on images according to our style guide. Having said that, the size of an image should be left off of other images. :) -- sulfur 21:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Memory Alpha style & recent edits Hey. Please read the help contents carefully before you add more. As you can see almost every edit you've made was corrected or reverted. This happened to keep a style throughout all the pages, in this case all the "Unnamed...." pages onto which you've added many information what is really appreciated. The last edit, the "Unnamed individuals" page was deleted. You've tried to create this page Unnamed Platonians. If you have any questions feel free to ask. – Tom 22:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Junior's Mother Hi, you might want to . --TribbleFurSuit 22:34, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Some Friendly Tips Please try to make sure that any articles you create aren't orphans; they should be linked to from somewhere so that others can find and read them. I don't think you want to put the work into the articles and have no one read them. :) Also, try to use full names, at least initially, when mentioning someone in an article. This keeps MA somewhat encyclopedic. Thanks for your nice contributions! --31dot 02:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : In addition, please review Memory Alpha: Naming conventions; you've been here long enough to know there... --Alan 04:27, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I would again ask you to follow the above advice; You have put in some good work, but no one will read it if the articles are not linked to. You should also start to learn how articles are named.--31dot 20:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I apologize for not being entirely clear. I have already placed a link in the article. I removed yours only because you wrote it as if Frakes was credited for playing the hologram, which he was not(and he is already in the credits anyway) Such a link would have been correct if the person was credited. I usually place links to articles I create in the references section of the relevant episodes, at least to start. Over time I will also look for other articles where such a link is appropriate(others will do this as well). BTW, it is helpful to respond to a comment wherever the comment was posted, to keep conversations in one place. :) --31dot 20:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Reverted edit I just want to give you an explanation why I've reverted your edit on the page Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents. Your edit here is undone because this woman already has her section on the page here. Please check the images before you'll add the same person twice. Thanks. – Tom 13:11, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Style again Again, please use the style of Memory Alpha when you do changes or additions to pages and articles. I've cleaned up the "Unnamed Bajorans" page after your last edits. See this page for further information. Thanks. – Tom 20:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hit save by mistake wanted to hit preview to make corrections. User:Shamutto 21:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Edit Summaries Please don't put edit summaries in all caps. It's generally considered bad internet decorum to do that. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Galleries and images Please use the "File:" tag for images now (whether in galleries or otherwise) on MA. The "Image:" tag is deprecated and is no longer to be used. Thanks. -- sulfur 15:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Davis You may want to make sure an article does not already exist before you create it, as was the case with Bobby Davis. I merged your contribution with it.--31dot 16:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Editing Once again, please be aware of MA's style and formatting conventions. It becomes a chore for one of us to have to come along behind you and do major clean-ups of your edits. The proper link for the EMH from Voyager is The Doctor, not the Doctor. The proper link for Barclay is Reginald Barclay, not simply Barclay. The proper link for the starship on Voyager is , rendered as , and not simply Voyager. All links to episodes should be via the appropriate episode link template ( for Voyager, for example), or via the or templates, not directly to the name of the episode. Double-check your spelling, or use a spell-checker. Pay attention to your spacing. Use correct punctuation, grammar, and tense. Don't create sentence fragments. Use proper formatting in article titles, for example, Kathryn Janeway (hologram), not Kathryn Janeway (Hologram). And so on... Please heed this, or risk being blocked for a period. None of us want to have to constantly clean up after you. If you aren't able to do this, please refrain from editing. Although we value everyone's contributions, we do have certain standards we all adhere to. Thanks. -- Renegade54 18:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Please check out my last edit to make sure it is correct. I certainly do not wish to be blocked, since I have under various ip numbers and names done over 3,000 edits. Thank you. Shamutto 14:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Holograms Your most recent article additions, such as, B'Elanna Torres (hologram), Chakotay (hologram), and Kathryn Janeway (biomimetic lifeform) are all orphans. Please link to them from an article like Holograms. — Morder (talk) 21:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean put the holograms under references in the episode they appear. Don't understand Kathryn Janeway (biomimetic lifeform) orphan, its in Silver Blood along with the other Biomimetic forms. Thanks.Shamutto 17:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) What I mean is that your articles are and need to be linked to from another article. The items I listed above are an example. No, you shouldn't link the biomimetic lifeform on the Holograms page but rather an example of an action you should take with some of your articles. You should find an appropriate article for the biomimetic lifeform article to link to. — Morder (talk) 22:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :All orphan articles linked to another article.Shamutto 12:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Holograms again Hi. Are you aware of the fact that all "hologram" articles you're currently creating get edited to add a message about the possible merging of these articles into one? It would be nice if you stopped creating more of those articles for the moment, and joined the discussion here. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 21:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I will join the discussion, because holograms are not the same as who they represent, since one is real and the other is not, therefore a separate article for holograms in my mind are correct. I will not do any other holograms..Shamutto 16:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Revert again Alright. Again I have to ask you if you ever check the information you'll bring up? On this image you can see three Ferengi, Rul the Obscure and two associates of him, a beaked alien, , and Vash. Now, please tell me which alien is not yet listed on MA? I'll revert your recent edit again. – Tom 14:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Alien Bidder Your right, my mistake, thank you for your patience. I also have a question. My edit of a female ridged alien was removed by Golden Monkey. He said that the alien maybe a Kobliad. I believe that even though she might be that until it is determined, she should be put back into unnamed humanoids, and than moved to Kobliad if determined she is.–Shamutto 11:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Just so you know, my edit here was to remove links to some of the pages that have been merged along with some general formatting. - 15:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Gallery px I am unable to print any pictures that are under gallery and the px look enlarged. If I log out the px under gallery look normal and can be printed. Some help please.Shamutto 13:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) re:Print Prior to yesterday when I printed an article from memory Alpha, the name of the article would print in black. For instance, the article John Christopher, the words of the article is in black, but the heading John Christopher prints in a light brownish yellow. Is this a problem on my end? Shamutto 15:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Cid: You asked me to reply if the fix worked and resolved the print problem. The print of the article title is still light gold. Thanks for your efforts. I have no idea what to do. Shamutto 9:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Please try again now. I've changed the location of the fix, so that it should now apply to both currently available skins. -- Cid Highwind 14:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :It works fine now. Thank you so much. Shamutto 15:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Actor notes Hey, Shamutto. Just a heads up - when adding character sidebars to articles, please do not remove notes stating "X was played by Y". Per the Manual of Style, "Any information contained in the sidebar is not considered a replacement for that same information appearing in the body of the text. As such, please ensure that all information found in a sidebar is also contained in the main article." Thanks :-) – Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Again Please check the articles before you'll add individuals who already have a section. In this case at the "Unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel" page. You've added deputies 21 and 22 who are "Mic Rodgers" and "Michael Zurich" who have their entries "here" and "here". Their listings are already mentioning the events of the episode . – Tom 23:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) FA Nominations Hi there. I noticed you have made contributions to several articles here on Memory Alpha. Perhaps you would consider voting for one (or more) of our featured article nominees in the nomination process? If you support the article as one of Memory Alpha's best works, simply put Support along with your reasoning. If you object to the article becoming featured, just put Oppose along with your reasoning. Featured articles help us to showcase the Memory Alpha community's ability and it's only through the participation of users such as yourself that we can get these articles featured. Thanks for your time. Live long and prosper! -- | TrekFan Open a channel 00:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Articletype The template should always be at the top of the article, in case the javascript doesn't load right, so sidebars should be placed under it. - 23:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) "Inter Arma..." FA Nomination Hello Shamutto, I was hoping you might be able to spare a few minutes to read through and perhaps consider voting for it as an FA? Regardless, any comments you may have on the article would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks for your nice comments! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 00:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Input requested If you could comment on this discussion it would be appreciated; specifically on the rationale for the edit in question. Thanks --31dot 17:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Recommended LayoutYou are currently viewing Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows.